


Why?

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot from an affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



> Who asked for a 100 words of infidelity in the Snowflake Challenge. So I went to my go-to pairing for Infidelity. (I'm so vexed those tags say Greengrass and not Malfoy)

The sheets were crumpled, there were clothes strewn all over the place, and Harry’s back felt like it had been torn to shreds. He rolled off of her, but only onto his side. They gazed at each other, as their breathing slowed down and the sweat dried on their bodies and they realised what they had done.

After a moment a shaky voice said;

“So all this... was it just to get back at him?”

“Of course.” 

There was a long silence then Astoria batted her eyelashes at him and said:

“Why, Auror Potter, I do believe you are disappointed.”


End file.
